Konoha drama mission
by I-Cell
Summary: After Orochimaru's invasion,Konoha was in an economical crisis. Tsunade decided to give the 11 best genins, and a chuunin a D-rank mission out in Sunagakure, that is to perform 4 dramas in there!


A/N: The story takes place after Orochimaru nearly destroyed Konoha, and Sasuke hadn't leave yet.

Disclaimer: If I own it, I won't be writing stories here and instead focus on making the next episode… *sigh*

* * *

**-Prologue-**

The sun shone brightly upon the village of the leaves. Kids were running happily, birds chipped cheerfully, everything had turned back to the way it was before, to the time when Sarutobi was the Hokage. Everything was in peace, well…except inside the Hokage's office.

"I won't take a D-rank mission no matter what!"

"Then I won't give you another mission until you finish this one!"

Naruto was face to face with Tsunade, his face an inch away from her. They two were not the only ones inside the room, but every genin, and a chuunin, who were close with Naruto were there. They had been called unanimously to receive a mission. It was understandable if they were to take an S-rank mission all together, but a D-rank? That's just silly…

"Yeah Godaime-sama, giving _all _of us a D-rank mission is just silly!" Kiba protested with a woof from his dog Akamaru.

Everyone disagree to participate in that D rank mission Tsunade was about to give. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and several kunoichi had given their objections consecutively, but she still wouldn't take no for answer. Some others like Neji, Sasuke- yeah, he still in the village, wanted to speak up as well, but they just didn't like the sound of it. Finally Neji spoke up.

"Hokage-sama hasn't explain the mission about yet. I suggest we hear her explanation first before we object any further." He sighed. Everyone nodded, and so she spoke up.

"As you know, Konoha was in an economical crisis at the moment. This D-rank mission is the first low rank mission that pays as much as a B-rank mission. Therefore, I want to give the best genins out here to do it." She paused, expecting objections from the noisy brat, but that never come because Sakura had his mouth covered before he could speak. It seemed that everyone had this predicted as well.

"Please don't mind him Tsunade-sama," Sakura assured with a struggling Naruto in hand. "Anyway, how come such a low rank mission pays so much that it's comparable to a B rank one?"

Tsunade put her chin on both of her hands, suggesting that she was in her serious mode. "This is a mission from Sunagakure. They want us to entertain the academy students by showing several performances there."

Everyone's jaw felt to the floor hard at this shocking remark. She actually wanted them to make a, fix that, several performances in Sunagakure? What are they, some actors?

"That's ridiculous! There's no way I'll take such a mission!" Naruto yelled, finally broke free from Sakura's grip.

"Tsunade-sama, we're shinobis, not street performers." Ino objected as well.

"I-it just doesn't seem to fit with us." Hinata added weakly.

"Anyway…can't you get another genin for this task? It's troublesome, and a chuunin presence is not necessary anyway" Shikamaru defended with a yawn.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in disagreement as each of them began giving their own reason to decline the mission. Even the cool ones like Sasuke and Shino refused to cooperate. Soon, she was on the edge of her patience.

"ACCEPT THE MISSION OR I'LL TELL EACH OF YOUR FAMILY THAT YOU FAILED A D-RANK MISSION!" She threatened. Her face was 3 times bigger than usual, only no broken windows yet.

"Well, I have no parents anymore so that means that I'm off the charge!" Naruto cheered happily. He was about to escape the room when Tsunade's statement overthrow him.

"What will people think when they heard that a Hokage candidate refuse to entertain students from other country?"

Naruto hurriedly took several paces back. "Well, I guess entertaining children is not a bad thing after all." He said that with sweat all over his face, making Tsunade grinned at him. Then she stood up.

"It's settled then. You all are to leave to Sunagakure this evening. Details of the mission shall be explained by the jounins over there. That is all!"

-**At Sunagakure's academy, a day later-**

"What?" All Konoha genin yelled in unison.

"I said I want you to perform 4 dramas to entertain the students and their parents. Gaara and his siblings will judge your performance to be reported to Konoha." Baki, the jounin temporary in charge of the academy explained. They were at the backstage of a stage, where all costumes and preparation were done. "I suppose you all are ready to do that since you have come here all the way from Konoha."

'_Yeah, but we didn't expect this' _These 6 words echoed in everyone's mind at that time. Baki realized this and moved on to the next question, "I have arranged the performances that you'll perform for the next 4 days. Here you go, and please write the necessary things down." Baki ordered before handling a file to the only chuunin. Then he left them alone.

"How troublesoming…" He complained before handling the file over to someone. Sakura took over and read it while Shikamaru chose to go somewhere and sleep. All genin then followed what Sakura did.

"The first drama is Cinderella, a story about a girl who finds her prince charming with the help of a glass shoe…" Then she read aloud the descriptions about the story. When she was done, everyone had their own mission in mind.

'_I'll be the Cinderella no matter what!'_ is in Sakura, Ino , Tenten and Hinata's mind, although the Hyuuga's version was way different than the other three.

'_I'll be the prince!'_ Naruto and Lee thought unanimously.

'_I could care less' _was Shino, Sasuke, Chouji, Tenten, and Kiba's

'zzz' you know who…

"Hey, it says that all main characters must be portrayed by a team member while the others could help the rest," Sakura announced. Ino, Lee, and Hinata's dream shattered into pieces at this statement.

"So…who goes first?"

* * *

Okay, that's all for now. Please vote at my profile on which team goes first, so that I can start making the next chapter. And also please review coz I love to know my mistakes. Until next time!


End file.
